


Old Town Road at Star Court

by MsKailyM



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80s/Modern Times mash up, A small bit of background, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Other, and i was like, and the Mind Flayer, and then basically just the battle of star court, hell yes this needs to be made rn, its a weird one shot, just something I thought about with an original character, soooooooo have fun I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKailyM/pseuds/MsKailyM
Summary: A mysterious girl from another time helps to defeat the Mind Flayer at the Battle of Star Court. In her own...unique way. She’s not normal.





	Old Town Road at Star Court

It was an uncommonly hot day In the middle of June in 1985 when she showed up. No one had ever seen her before, and she stuck out like a sore thumb with what she was wearing, which was not the typical 80s fashion of the day. And even though she was new in town, she seemed like she knew her way around as she expertly navigated to the brand new Star Court Mall. 

She had this look in her eyes that screamed she knew something that everyone else did not, but no one could figure out why or what. She seemed like she was on a mission. 

Her heels clacked on the ground as she maneuvered her way through the crowd to the ice cream shop, Scoops Ahoy. Every single person in the mall stopped to watch her as if in a trance of some sort. 

Most of them wondered what in the hell she was wearing as black skinny jeans, a crop top with the words ‘Fuck Off’, and black six inch pumps were not the norm when it came to fashion in that decade. A lot of them were awed by how she’d done her makeup, which seemed to lack the normal neon colors that most people were wearing, and her hair which was down in long, wavy curls that looked like it was natural and effortless. And a few of them were so stunned by her appearance that they couldn’t keep their eyes off of her, and ended up drooling. Some of those people also got smacked by their significant others. 

As she made her way into the ice cream shop, the stares just followed her, and so did some of the people who were staring. She paused to turn and look at the people who had subconsciously followed her in with a raised eyebrow, which seemed to have an awakening effect that made them leave with sheepish looks. She rolled her eyes as she turned back around and made her way to the counter where an also stunned Steve Harrington stood with his ice cream scoop about to fall out of his hand and into some ice cream. 

She gave him a thousand watt smile which made him stutter and actually drop his ice cream scoop that he proceeded to make a fool out of himself trying to catch. She laughed under her breath and covered it up with a cough. Steve shook his head to try and get himself out of his stunned reverie and he smiled back at her, and recited his little speech. 

“Ahoy my lady, would you like to set sail on this ocean of flavor with me? I’ll be your captain, I’m Steve Harrington.”

There was a pause before she bust out laughing, propping an arm against the counter so she wouldn’t fall. 

As her laughing died down, she shook her head and gave him a genuine smile. 

“Harrington, listen. If that line didn't work on those other poor souls you tried it on, it definitely won’t work on me. But it was a good try. I’m Krys by the way, nice to meet you.” 

Steve looked utterly shocked by her outburst and subsequent words, but he quickly regained some of his composure. 

“Hey! How do you know I’ve used that on other girls? You could be the first one I’ve ever said that too,” he added. Krys raised an eyebrow. 

“So if I ask that girl working with you if you’ve ever used that line before, she’s going to tell me no?”

Steve paused and opened his mouth, before closing it again and just deciding to give her a slight glare. 

“Okay not the point anymore, what kind of ice cream do you want?” He asked forlornly. 

Krys smiled and shook her head. She wasn’t here for ice cream, she was here for something far more important. 

“I don’t want any ice cream, I need to know where your kids are at,” she told him, folding her arms across her chest. 

He started at that and gave her a half confused, half worried look. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I don’t have any—“

“Cut the shit Steve, you know who I’m talking about. I know Dustin’s at camp, but where are Mike, Will, Lucas, Max, and Eleven? It’s incredibly important that I speak with them.”

Steve just gaped at her. How could she know about the kids? Who even was she? Where the hell did she come from? Those were all thoughts racing in his mind after the first sentence came out of her mouth. 

Krys sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. 

“Listen Steve, I’ll explain everything to you and everyone else later. Shit is about to get real pretty fucking soon, and I guarantee I am the least of everyone’s worries. Or at least I will be. I know about what you and the kids have been through, and no I am not part of the god forsaken corporation. Just please let me know where the kids are because I need to prepare them for what’s going to come,” she explained quickly to him. She needed him to trust her enough to give her what she needed. 

Steve thought about it for a good little while and he finally reached a decision. He smirked at Krys and crossed his arms to mimic hers. 

“Fine, I’ll tell you where they’re all at, but you have to go on a date with me first.”

Krys blinked at him and chuckled. 

“Fine, I’ll go on a date with you. You just have to promise me that you’ll give me what I need,” she added in a low voice, leaning in a little closer to Steve. She smirked when she saw him gulp and then handed him her number that she quickly jotted down. 

Then she left; a speechless Steve, and Robin who had been eavesdropping, watching her go. 

——————————————————————

That had been several weeks ago and now they’d all been through a lot. 

Krys and Steve ended up in a relationship, Krys was able to explain everything to everyone just as all the crazy shit started to happen, and now everyone knew she was from the future (they only believed her when they realized she was right about the mind flayer being back) and also that she was immortal and had powers. 

El had been very excited to learn that someone else had powers besides her and she immediately attached herself to Krys and started calling her sister. Krys didn’t mind because she absolutely adored Eleven, and all the other kids as well, and wanted nothing more than to see them do good. 

Unfortunately there were some setbacks that she tried to fix and avoid, but learned fairly quickly that not everything could be changed for the better. Such as Billy being taken over by the Mind Flayer, and all those people dying because of it. She really tried to save who she could but not everyone could be saved. 

And now she and the others were dealing with the Mind Flayer face-to-face. It was what would be called the Battle of Star Court, and she was getting ready to go out and finish that thing once and for all. 

Everyone looked to be down and out, and just as the beast was preparing a final attack, Krys telekinetically messed with the sound system to make it play the song Old Town Road by Lil Nas X, someone who wasn’t even born yet. The monster, along with everyone else, looked up and around at the sound of the starting notes to the song, and then just as the words were beginning, Krys came out. 

She was adorned in all black leather, tightly fitted to her body, six inch heeled black leather boots, had changed her hair to be onyx black and all the way down to the middle of her back in a gorgeous French braid, had her makeup look set to kill, and had given herself some large black angel wings. She had a flamethrower as well, and was absolutely ready to throw down with the Mind Flayer. 

She smirked as she marched towards the beast with her weapon in hand, and ignored all the open-mouthed looks she got from the rest of the people in the vicinity. 

She jumped up and hovered in the air with her wings, right in front of the monster. 

“Hey Fuckface! Let’s light this shit up, shall we?”

The Mind Flayer roared in indignation and charged at her, but it was no use. Krys was stronger than the beast and used her abilities to make the flamethrower’s flames swallow up the entirety of the monster. She roared right along with him, and her wings were bared back and spread out, making her look like an angel of death. 

(That’s kind of what she was going for)

Once the monster was decimated, she floated back to the ground and made herself look normal again. She had gotten rid of her weapons and wings, and had changed her outfit and hair back to her usual. 

However, she noted that everyone was incredibly injured and so she very quickly cast a healing circle around everyone, and made sure they were healthy and back to normal. 

As soon as everyone was okay, they all made their way out of the mall, and bumped into Billy, who was surprisingly still standing. Krys’ eyes widened because she knew that him still being alive meant that the Mind Flayer was also still alive, just wounded. 

Krys stood in front of everyone and glared at the boy in front of her. He glared back for a moment, and then smiled sadistically. 

“Oh you ignorant bitch. You think that just because you wounded him, you won? Think again!” He roared and charged after her. 

Krys frowned and held her hand up, stopping him in his tracks. 

“Billy I’m so sorry. I tried to save you too, I really did, but by the time I got there, he’d gotten you. But now....now I’m going to save you. You deserve to actually live your life. You deserve to prove that you are not your father, and you never will be. You deserve to be that little boy again, actually happy and telling his mother all about his surfing fun. This is going to hurt, but I hope that it helps you,” she told him, and twisted her hand to focus on getting the Mind Flayer out of him. 

His screams echoed across the empty parking lot and made everyone cringe. However, it was the only way Krys knew to get the damn thing out. She had to heat him up to a certain temperature and eventually she was able to get the Mind Flayer out of his body. Then she immediately had to focus on two different things, cooling down Billy’s body in a safe way and then making sure that the Mind Flayer’s particles stayed in the same place. She wanted to make sure that the thing didn’t get away again.

Not but moments later the particles dissolved and a huge blast was heard from the bottom of the mall. Joyce, Hopper, and Murray had done it, and hopefully all of them made it out alive. Krys was really hoping that Hop especially hadn’t gotten caught in the explosion as she didn’t want Eleven to have to suffer even more. 

———————————————————————

Unfortunately Hop hadn’t made it out and as Krys had figured, El was absolutely devastated. He was, after all, her father. But thankfully Krys was there and was able to take El into her custody. She was still like a sister to El, but she was more than happy to be taking care of her as well. 

Three months later everyone was helping the Byers pack up their home, as they were moving to Maine. Will was really upset and kept hugging all of his friends, and stating how much he didn’t want to go because he would miss them. Jonathan wasn’t faring much better as he was basically attached to Nancy’s hip, holding her and kissing her. 

Krys was staying in Hawkins with Eleven, as that was what they’d both decided to do, and they’d already fixed up the cabin again, this time adding more personal touches and Krys having added some things from her own time period as well. They’d set up a space to give remembrance to Hopper, and had been sharing stories about him that they’d both had; Eleven had more stories of course. It helped them both start healing, and El was finally able to look at pictures of him without bursting out crying. 

Krys held her tight after Joyce had given her the little letter she’d found in Hop’s pocket, and soothed her as she bawled while she read the letter. She kissed El’s head and just kind of rocked back and forth with her, knowing that even though he was gone, he would never be forgotten. Plus she was able to stay with Mike and the others, and Krys was able to stay with Steve. 

Nothing was for certain, but it seemed as though things were going to start being normal for awhile. As normal as they could be in Hawkins, Indiana.


End file.
